Mischievous
by KimonoKisses
Summary: She learned her dirty tricks from the best. Namiku. Oneshot.


There has always been a reason behind my mischief

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kingdom Hearts.

--: Story break

**Mischievous**

There has always been a reason behind my mischief.

You see, I've always suspected Naminé. I've seen her gaze at me from far away, her crimson cheeks as I catch her eye, her childlike smile as her eyes flit from me to her paper as she sketches away.

I've always known it. The answer is written all over her face: she loves me.

And she expresses her love in the only way she possibly can: sketching me whenever she gets the chance. I mean, despite the short period of time I've been with her, I highly doubt Naminé is the type to confess her love straight off the bat. In her case, this kind of expression was completely natural, not to mention, more fun.

It made me happy that finally Namine stopped sketching Sora. I never liked it when I saw those sketches in her book. Where was _I_ in these? "Hmph," I'd think to myself, "Obviously I'm not as important as _him_." Now, however, I bet her pad's filled with pictures of me.

I smile. It's only a matter of time until she confesses. I lean back on the grass and close my eyes, content. I can see her confession unfold now. Any minute now, she'll burst through the door leading to the backyard; she'll run toward me, get on her hands and knees, and loom over me; she'll smile shyly and tell me that she loves me. Any minute now.

But as the summer cloud passes and the sun shines on my face, I open my eyes and sit up. I smile slyly.

"Then again, why should I wait for that time to come?" I ponder, eyeing Naminé's notebook lying opportunely underneath the tree.

"It's not a bad idea really," I rationalize in my head as I make my way toward her book, "I could tell her a breeze passed and caused her notebook to open. I'd ask, 'What's this?' Then, with no where to go, she tells me that she's in love with me."

The plan is fool-proof.

Once reaching the notebook, I make myself comfortable at the foot of the tree, leaning against it. I open her notebook, not even sparing a glance at the useless ones of Sora, and grin widely as I come to a few sketches of me.

"I knew it," I mumble with a boyish grin. Oh, Naminé was so not getting out of this one.

But as I continued to leaf through, the sketches grew _strange_. Drawings of me became drawings of me _and_ Sora. At first, the sketch seemed totally harmless; it was one where my arm draped over his shoulder and the two of us were laughing--completely chummy. But then there was one where we were holding hands; a sketch where we were hugging--a little too closely, in my opinion; and another sketch where we were confessing our "undying love" for one another. When I thought the sketches could not get any worse, I turned to the last page, the most terrifying one of all: Sora and I were kis--!

I drop the book, letting it fall a few feet in front of me; I press my back against the tree, feeling dirty inside and trying to distance myself from that _bizarre_ book. Horrified, I wondered if this was some kind of sick joke of Naminé's--a retaliation for all the teasing and flirting I've done.

"No, no, this is _Naminé_," I assure myself, "She's too sweet to retaliate. This isn't her thing."

Letting out a nervous laugh, I relax; I push myself off the tree and walk past the sketchbook, making my way toward the house. I suddenly stop, however, and come to a realization. My eyes widen in terror and the nervousness returns again.

Because if this _isn't_ a joke, then does that mean that _this_ is what Namine really thinks…?

"Riku, have you seen my sketchpad? I left it somewhere, and now I have no idea where I put it," Naminé's voice delicately rings from the door. I look towards her, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

"F-f-fan...g-girl..." I stutter incoherently as I stare at Naminé, in shock.

She tilts her head at me, confused. I turn my gaze to the ground as I walk past her, out of the summer heat, and into the house; for now, this is as much distance I can put between me and the book.

I sigh heavily as made my way to my room. This was _definitely_ not what I suspected.

* * *

It's fun being naughty.

I smile mischievously as I pick up my "sketchpad." Judging from the way Riku was gaping, it's safe to say that he's seen my artwork.

Flipping through my sketches, I giggle. Oh, if only I saw his expressions as he leafed through the pages! I could only imagine what thoughts ran through his head.

Making my way back into the house, I walk proudly, knowing that finally I duped Riku. Hmph, that's what he gets for constantly going through my things, teasing me about every little mistake I make, and making me blush uncontrollably whenever he flirts with me.

I can't believe Riku just assumed that I would tell him about my true feelings without getting him back for the things he did to me--like that would ever happen. If Riku has taught me anything, it's mischief.

And I'm going to keep my love a secret until I make some myself.

**A/N**: YAY! A new oneshot from me right in time for the holidays. Now you guys know for sure that I've not thrown away my fanfiction writing pen or that I'm not dead XD. This was a pretty random idea, but I had a lot of fun with it. And, just to let you all know, Naminé is lying. She really is a fangirl. There's no denying it (: Anyway, I'm totally open for suggestions! Tell me what you think. Oh, and shout out to my lovely BETAer A Shining Armour! So, here's my present for you. Please Read&Review! Thanks (: Happy holidays, lovelies!


End file.
